1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as portable electronic devices become more miniaturized and lighter at a rapid pace, much studies are being conducted on secondary batteries that are widely used as the power source for driving such portable electronic devices. Such secondary batteries may be charged and discharged and used repeatedly, and are thus more economical than disposable batteries. Furthermore, secondary batteries may be miniaturized or mass-sized, and are being widely used in the field of high tech electronic devices due to high operating voltage and high energy density per unit weight.
In general, for electronic devices such as personal computers and mobile phones, electric vehicles and electric tools, it may be difficult to use only one battery cell as a power source. Therefore, a power element being adopted to such devices consists of a battery module having a plurality of battery cells connected in series and/or in parallel.
To such a battery module, a protective circuit module (PCM) such as a charging/discharging control circuit and/or protection circuit may be connected. At least one battery module to which such a PCM is connected is housed by an exterior case and forms a battery pack.